


Old Man Winter

by bunnys_boomerang



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bamf!Jack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnys_boomerang/pseuds/bunnys_boomerang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old Man Winter is a nasty old man (Type of spirit that causes billards and performs malicious acts of cruelly, slowly freezing people) and Jack is angry at him showing his face around him. The guardians are like “Woah Jack calm down, share the spotlight. No need to be jealous of another winter spirit” But slowly learn jack has a reason to be mean to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jack's Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> Can be found on Kink Meme. Round 2

Jack was bored. Winter in the Northern Hemisphere had ended and the Southern Hemisphere was Father Frost’s job. He had spent time in Russia but the one girl that could see him had been called inside when the sun started to set.

So he went to visit North.

To his surprise, the other Guardians were there. To his displeasure, so was Old Man Winter.

“What is he doing here?!” Jack shouted and pushed past Phil, who grunted and pointed angrily.

“What do ya mean, Frostbite?” Bunny asked, ears moving in confusion.

“Him! Old Man Winter! Woden! Whatever you want to call him!” While Jack said this he pointed his finger at the bent over man, clutching a staff similar to Jacks, but his looked older, sharper and wicked.

“Woden is guest! He has come to offer help with snow this Christmas!”

“B-but I do the snow, I’ve done it for over 300 hundred years now.”

“Now, Jack, There’s no need to be jealous. Woden is just being nice. I’m sure there will plenty of rooftops for you to freeze.” Now Tooth had stepped in, hovering over to the youngest guardian she put a comforting hand on his shoulder and smiled gently.

“But Tooth… He can’t. He’ll just-“ He was cut for when Tooth turned sharply to face Jack and snapped.

“Jack! This is enough! There’s no need to be jealous, your being very rude. Woden has offered to help out on North’s busiest night and it has nothing to do with you. Now you be polite and stay or go, because Woden has agreed to spend the night here”

Jack stood frozen for a moment, he had only seen Tooth this angry once. Wings fluttering nearly too fast to see, face furrowed and finger pointed accusingly at his face.

Nodding numbly, still a bit shell shocked. He followed the group into one of the many fire lit rooms. Nursing a mug of hot chocolate that instantly cooled at his touch, he watched the other guardians interact with the older winter spirit.

“I wasn’t sure you were around anymore.” Bunny stated at one stage and Woden smiled kindly and replied he liked to be left alone, like all self respecting winter spirits and he preferred letting younger spirits like Jack deal with winter.

Looking at Old Man Winter, you wouldn’t know he was a cruel, bitter old man. He was hunched over and clutched his staff, almost like he’d fall over at the slightest breeze. His long white beard and blue eyes gave him a grandfather sort of look while his kind smile and polite manner easily put people off his scent. But the winter spirits knew the truth.

As the five older spirits talked, the elderly man moved his staff until it lightly touched an elf that was lapping at Sandy’s half abandoned drink. Right before Jack’s and the other elves eyes. The small creature froze, tongue half out of his mouth. He was slowly turning blue, his tongue and fingers already taking an a hue, natural only to winter beings.

Quickly, the white haired boy used the crook of his staff and pushed the frozen elf in front of the fire. The black tongue though, caught onto the rim of Sandy’s mug and tugged it on to the ground with a loud crash.

All eyes turned to the smashed mug, then the thawing elf then to Jack. “It wasn’t me!” At the accusing looks sent his way.

“Who else could it have been?” Bunny asked and scoffed when a finger was pointed at Woden. “Look don’t blame Woden just because your jealous.”

“I’m not jealous!” “Yeah right mate.” “I am not jealous! Why would I be jealous of Old Man Winter!?” “Look Jack, I think you should leave, go and calm.”

“Oh I’m leaving alright and I hope you open your eyes soon and see what his really like! His not some kind old man, his a murderer!” And with that outburst he turned and left the room, the elves following, carrying their comrade out of the room, hot on Jack’s tail.

“I am sorry about Jack.” North said as they felt the cold wind slam the door shut.

“Oh. It’s quiet alright, young winter spirits are very temperamental. You should have seen Ded at his age, all ego and icicles.” He shook his head, almost sadly. “We don’t last long you see and young ones like Jack are trying to get the older ones, like me, out of the way so then he can have more of winter. Sad really, but that’s how it is.”

“Jack wouldn’t do that! His one of the nicest people I know!” Tooth Exclaimed, the mini fairies around her nodded and chirping in agreement.

“His also a seasonal spirit, his different to you holiday and gimmick spirits. We’re made of tougher stuff and don’t care who gets in our way. Jack is no different.”


	2. Largest Blizzard since '68

Not a week later Bunny found Jack angrily moving snow heavy clouds over a Siberian town. The Phooka stands by a tree, waiting for Jack to finish and come down to admire his work. This happens two minutes later.

“G’day Frostbite.” ‘Frostbite’ turns around and scowls at Bunny, frost thickly coating his body.

“What do you want?” 

“Why are you jealous of Woden?”

“Oh for the love of- I am not jealous of him! Why do you guys keep thinking that?! Woden is a murderer! He uses his staff to cause blizzards and kill people! I will never be jealous of him. We all hate him!” Jack exclaims and frantically moves his hands to try and prove his point.

“I hate to break it to ya Jack. But you do the same thing. Woden was tellin’ us about Winter Spirits after ya left, how your tryin’ to get more control over winter. It’s wrong, what your doin’, tryin’ to get him to fade.”

“I’m not though, I don’t want more control over winter! I already do the Northern Hemisphere, I don’t need more. His telling you lies!” Jack is almost begging at this point. Not wanting to believe that one of his closest (Only) friends isn’t believing him. “I promise, I’m not lying. Please believe me.” Jack is begging now, running a hand through his hair and looking pleadingly at Bunny.

“Sorry Jack. But I just don’t believe ya.” And with one last sad shake of his head, the last Phooka taps the ground and disappears. The only trace is a small yellow flower.

Jack slumps to the ground next to the Marigold, he plucks it and slowly his breath cause a thin layer of frost to grow. As he sits there and stares to the last mark of his friend, the snow clouds start to drop the snow. It starts getting heavier and heavier as the Wind starts to pick up, angry that the over grown rabbit had hurt it’s dearest friend.

The news later that night reported the largest freak blizzard in nearly 100 years hit a small town in Siberia. The last one happening on 1968, on Easter Sunday. Where all of North America was attack by a storm that lasted three weeks.


	3. If he didn't want to be found

Jack ends up falling asleep underneath the tree, the frozen marigold still clutched in his hand. He wakes when Wind gently ruffles him and whispers that it’s time to go. Nodding Jack lets Wind pick him up and take him to North’s workshop.

Opening the front door he starts walking to his room, the only one in the whole building without a blazing fire or a modern heating system. He walks past one of North’s favourite lounge room and through the open doors sees North and Woden chuckling over something. He scowls and hurries up, just wanting to sleep.

“Jack! Where are you going in such hurry?” North asks/yells and starts moving towards the young winter spirit.

“I’m going to my room to sleep, I’m really tired.” “Ahh yes about that. Woden is using room. One in south pole has melted.”

“What? Please tell me your joking. You know my pond is melted.” Jack pleads, ready to just sleep until it’s autumn.

“No, I am not joking. But feel free to use any room here!” he said and opened his arms is a sweeping gesture. “But first, you must have drink with us. We are discussing old memories.” And with that he dragged a protesting Jack into the room. Closing the door behind the pair.

With a cry of more eggnog, North sat down. Not noticing the frozen elves or how the remaining ones sighed in relief as they saw Jack, who quickly moved the blue elves in front of the fireplace. The normal coloured elves quickly hid behind Jack and the one whom brought the eggnog in climbed up to the arm of Jack’s chair, fingers blue from handing Woden his mug.

“Say Jack. Do you remember that blizzard we created?” Old Man Winter asked and smiled innocently.

“The blizzard we created? We didn’t create a blizzard. I spent over a week talking to Autumn sprites and spirits to get some snow fall over Illinois. Then I spent two days, shepherding clouds so they were just right, for just enough snow. Then you came along and caused a blizzard! I got beaten to a pulp by seven different Autumn spirits. Because of you. They broke my arm in two different places, I could barely get back to my pond. All because of you.” During his speech Jack had stood up and stalked over to the older winter spirit. “I had to sleep for most of winter just to heal. Then the next Autumn the spirits kept messing up the leaves I painted. I spent the whole autumn awake and painting stupid leaves!”

He was leaning threatening over Woden, staff held close to the older spirits face, when North pulled him back. Hands firmly holding Jack’s shoulders. “Now Jack, I am sure it was accident. No need to get angry.”

“Why don’t you get it? It wasn’t an accident.” Jack asked quietly, shrugging out of Santa’s hands. “Why don’t you all believe me? I thought you were my friends.”

“Jack, I am your friend. But as Woden said, you are seasonal spirit. You are different. Different morals. Different views.”

“But North. You don’t understand. That has nothing to do with it, Woden is cruel and purposely causes blizzards when their out of place! Morals and views and being seasonal has nothing to do with it. I-I give up, when Woden is gone I’ll come back but until then. Don’t come looking for me.” Jack rubbed his face, blinking rapidly as he turned and walked out of North’s home.

He raised his crook and Wind picked him up and took him away, off to the north. If he didn’t want to be found, he wouldn’t.


	4. Sanderson Mansnoozie Is Not Pleased

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can be found on the kinkmeme, round 2.  
> Is edited and is not beta'd.

"Hello Bunny!" Tooth said hurriedly before turning back to her faeries, giving them directions. Sandy waved and North boomed his usual welcome and made a sly jab at Easter. The Guardians, minus Jack, had gathered at the North Pole. The faeries had delivered the invitations. Woden was hibernating in Jack's room and Jack was no where to be found.

"Yeah yeah mate. Whatever ya say. We all know that Easters better anyways." Before North could reply Sandy dashed between the pair and made a snowflake, Jack's usual sand figure.

"Ahh yes Jack. I am worried for him. I have not seen him for two weeks!" North declared and raised two fingers to further prove his point.

"You don't think it has something to do with Woden do you? I don't know why Jack doesn't like him, his so sweet!" Tooth said and the faeries chirped in agreement "And such a lovely set of incisors!" 

"Is not just Jack! Elves and Yeti are not liking Old Man Winter, getting cold and turning blue they say. Says Jack never did that. And is month and half before spring!" The elf in the room. Dingle, Jingle, Jangle or Harold or something nodded and rubbed his arms, scowling before running off to who knows where.

"I don't think it has to do with Woden" Tooth said, her faeries going off to do their work. "I mean his so polite! He reminds me of Father Time. All sweet and all knowing and you know." "Shelia's got a point. He doesn't seem to wanna cause trouble or nothin'" While the three larger Guardians start discussing how wonderful and polite Woden was, Sandy had started to make his sand symbol.

Woden's staff, a snow blizzard, Jack's staff and then he shook his head. Sandy was the oldest, he saw things the others didn't, people tended to over look his or ignore him. He knew that Woden wasn't the kindly old spirit the others seemed to think. He looked around for an elf jingle, but they had all gone into hiding and none were in the room.

he waved his arms and floated in front of them and was met with comments such as 'Not now Sandy, can you not see I am talking?" "Just a sec mate, I gotta try and get some sense into this drongo" "Huh? Yes of course, whatever you say Sandy"

Sandy stomped his foot silently and wished not for the first time that he could talk. He turned and floated out of the room, slamming the door behind him, this made the other Guardians look up, but they shrugged it off and went back to their argument which has turned to who did the most work. Like they always do.

Sanderson Mansnoozie's scowl only deepened as he went to find Jack Frost.


	5. Not sleeping And Rockets Made Out Of Sand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can be found on kinkmeme round 2.  
> Has been edited and not beta'd  
> It's changed a fair bit from the kinkmeme version.

Sandy had searched all of the North Pole, using favours owed to him and his dreamsand. Still no Jack Frost. he asked Bunny for help, which he did. But still no luck, Bunny had to stop searching as Easter started to approach.

North said that Jack would be hibernating, in a den or something, to protect himself and to regain power and that Sandy would not find him. But North was wrong, Jack wasn't sleeping. He must be awake, he thought to himself as he started searching north Russia, I know when people are sleeping.

Seeing a snow maiden, he gestured and made a mini jack above his head. "Him? His sulking in Siberia. You guys really managed to piss him off. Storm after storm and there so strange, it's like their attacking each other or something. Stupid Spirit of Winter." She muttered and pointed briefly to the East before stomping off in the other direction, snow flurries flying with every step.

He found Jack later that night, moving clouds and sweeping his staff chaotically. Sandy tapped his shoulder, making the boy jump.

"Oh, hey Sandy" Jack said, looking a bit out of it with large bags under his eyes. "I can't sleep right now sorry, I'm busy y'know. Winter stuff."

The dream man scowled and shook his head, forming Woden's staff, a blizzard and a question mark. His scowl deepened when the winter spirit nodded solemnly.

"I'm trying to lesson the blizzards, Woden doesn't need to sleep like Ded and myself. His... different. Lost his cause." Jack explained and asked if North still thought Woden was at Santoff Clausen.

Sandy nodded and made and crossed out picture of the other three. "Why don't think believe me? Us?" The smaller man shook his head sadly and shrugged.

"Woden's causing another storm" Jack whispered and yawned. "I need to go, I'll. I'll see you later yeah" He chuckled and waved as he flew off shakily.

Sandy decided then as he watched Jack drag clouds, when he was meant to be sleeping, that he had had enough. Making a rocket out of the sand, he flew off to North's workshop. They needed a meeting.


	6. Realisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can be found on kinkmeme round 2.  
> Has been edited and not beta'd  
> It's changed a fair bit, almost completely, from the kinkmeme version.

Sandy didn't let the other Guardians speak. When North opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, Sand covered it and left him spitting out the golden grains. After Santa had finished wiping the sand out of his mouth he focused on the smaller man as did the other two. Above Sandy's head played two storms that clashed and separated like swarms of angry bees and then two staffs, Woden's and Jack's clashing like swords.

"You think Woden and Jack are fighting? Woden is sleeping in Jack's room" North scoffed, though Tooth and Bunny continued to watch the silent movie. An empty bed appeared North gestured for a Yeti to check Jack's room, wanting to disprove Sandy's claim. "Woden has been nothing, but good guest. Why would he fight with Jack?" Sandy shrugged at this and made a picture of Mother Nature appear, telling him that he didn't know, but she might.

The Yeti crashed through the door, voice ringing loudly through the room and the three larger beings gaped at the Yeti as he told them that the room was empty and the bed hasn't been touched. Tooth's wings stopped their frantic movements and she sunk to the ground, devastation plain on her face as she realised what was happening. North was staring out the open door muttering "But I gave him Jack's room. I gave him Jack's room." Santa watched angrily as the Guardians realised their mistakes.

Bunny hopped over to Tooth and placed a warm paw on her shoulder "It's alright, you didn't know" But Sandy shook his head and stamped his foot. It wasn't alright! He wanted to scream, he wanted to rant and to rave and called them all idiots, but he couldn't and he fumed silently, watching as the large paw left the slender shoulder.

"What can we do?" North said loudly, first to recover and the others soon followed, Tooth up in the air again with a handful of fairies swarming agitatedly around her as though they wanted to attack Woden themselves, they probably did, they loved Jack. Woden's staffed appeared, made of golden sand and then it was crossed out. They had to stop Woden at all costs, they couldn't let him hurt Jack any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More will come! Thank you for all the encouragement!


	7. Action

Bunnymund was the only one of the guardians, besides Jack, to have any contact with Mother Nature, even then it was limited as his holiday was more holiday now than the first day of spring. But He and Emily Jane were close, well close as spirits and such could be.

Bunny and Tooth found her in the farm lands around Moscow, near to the fierce storms that clashed like warring nations. The storms had traveled across Russia chaotically and had devastated much of the large country. Bunny had shivered violently, but didn't complain as the cold seemed to wink its claw into him.

"Emily Jane!" Bunny called "Oi Em! I need to speak to you. About Woden and Jack."

Mother Nature was a solitary figure, the dark clouds around her undisturbed by the storms and her shadow, as deep and as dark she her clouds seemed almost menacing. She didn't move at first, content to watch her 'creations' or seasonal servants fight.

"Bunnymund. Toothiana. I don't believe Jack can win this spat." 

Bunny stiffened and Tooth appeared to be ready to take to the air and tear the power being apart, but as a stiff wind roared past, she thought better of it and glowered instead.

"You _knew_ this was happening and you just let it?!" the Tooth Fairy screamed, half in rage and half to be heard. 

Mother Nature inclined her head and although she didn't raise her voice, it clearly out across the empty fields. "Yes, but there is nothing I can do until the fight has been won. I can only hope Jack wins, Woden is growing too old, too powerful and too arrogant and must be stopped."

\-------

Closer to the danger zone, Sandy and North fought their way through the blizzards to wear they believed Jack to be. Luckily for them, they were right. As they approached the lithe figure of their fellow guardian it slowly descended until it was Jack standing unsteadily and leaning heavily against his staff. 

"What?" He ask, all of his carefree nature gone from his voice and instead it was as cold and as sharp as his name.

"We have come to help, Sandy with make him go into hibernation and then we can... do something!" North exclaimed somewhat proud that he could say his piece without his chattering teeth muddling his words. Though he was of the winter months, for the northern hemisphere and his homeland, he was a holiday spirit and he only and some resistance to the soul numbing cold. 

Jack shook his head and frowned. "His too old, Mother Nature says that that wont work. I need to beat him at his own game."

"Is there anything we can do?" Santa said, plead in his eyes. He wanted to help his friend, the friend he didn't believe when he should have, the friend he scorned.

Jack shrugged and sent a dull look to the sky where the clouds were beginning to regather. "I don't know North."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am actually so sorry, while I know this doesn't make up for my forgetting about this, but I have had problems with my last computer and had my last set of yr 12 exams and rl man. Real life. I am actually so sorry and will try my hardest to continue writing this. Please, go to bjs-art.tumblr.com and message me if I haven't updated in a week. I am so sorry.
> 
> In my attempt to write this quickly and to stop you all from having to wait, this hasn't been beta'd or thoroughly checked. Please point out any mistakes so I can fix it.
> 
> And now it is nothing like the kinkmeme version :)


	8. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally. The end.

Before more could be said Jack froze, shoulders hiked and his staff clutched protectively to his bony torso. 

"You need to leave." His voice was shaking ever so slightly "you need to leave. Now."

Before his new friends could say a word. Jack slammed his staff down and a blast of chilled air threw the pair back and Jack took to the air. 

"Don't forget Jack! You are guardian! You are much more than Woden! We believe in you!" Nick called before wrapping his body and cloak around his smaller friend, hoping to protect him from the worst of the weather. 

-

The Guardians, barring Jack, and Mother Nature gathered in the far West of Russia. The storms were gathering on the horizon, but for now they were safe from the worst. 

"Jack's a Guardian, surely that should mean something!" Tooth cried and Emily nodded her head regally.

"Yes, but his belief base is small and Woden is ancient. If there were more believers then yes. Woden would be disadvantaged."

As the taller guardians argued and discussed how they could help, an idea came to Sandy.

He touched Emily's hand to draw her attention and began to weave his story. Slowly the others began to notice and hope began to fill their eyes. 

"Do you think so? Really think so? I know his powerful, but I just reckoned it was a separate thing y'know?" Bunny asked and his foot began to tap out a tune. "But if this works. Far out. That kid. His trouble, he is."

Tooth grinned and clutched Nick's shoulder gleefully. "I'll gather my girls. We need to move fast and far. Do we have something, anything, that can hold dream sand?"

"Da! I have little bags! Bunny! You go with Tooth and open tunnels yes?"

"Gotcha mate. We'll gather at Tooth's. Just you hang on Jack."

With that the Guardians shot off into action, Nick opening a portal to the North Pole and Bunny a tunnel to Tooth's.

Soon Mother Nature was left alone, her straight faced facade broke into an almost kind smile. "You have very loyal and good friends my son."

-

In the east of Russia, in the middle of a fierce storm, Jack was being battered and tossed. His dear friend, the Wind, was trying their best to soften the blow, but Woden was their old and cruel master and they still feared and was under some of his control. 

He drew a deep breathe and just before he could unleash a powerful gust of sleet, a harsh blow hit his lower back, forcing him to the snow beneath. 

Above him floated the hunched and blue form if the Old Man Winter, his kind lie gone.

"You, boy, have grown far to big for your britches and need to go. I thought i could teach you a lesson. But it seems you are to stubborn and need to go. I would say I'm sorry. But I see no need to lie." 

A cruel smile, more of a sharp toothed snarl, twisted his chapped blue lips. Just as he raised the gnarled staff to land the final blow to the tired spirit below, a bright glow surrounded the young guardian.

Jack gasped as he felt a warmth he haven't felt since he recovered his lost memories and he took his vows as a Guardian. 

But this warmth grew and grew until it couldn't be contained in his form and Woden shied away from the white glow, and while it seemed impossible, he began to age further and his back hunched until he was bent near in half. 

Jack stood, feeling more brave and strong than he had in what felt like an age. 

"You, old man, need to chill." And with that, Jack clasped his staff with both hands and the wind, fuelled by the belief of Jack, threw Woden away. 

After that the battle was short and far less dramatic. Jack had gained the upper hand and Woden didn't stand a chance. 

One storm died down and the other soon followed. And what was left was a young, proud figure standing above a kneeling one. 

A swirl of dark clouds stood out in stark contrast to the white and Mother Nature appeared beside the young spirit. 

"You did well my son, your brother has outgrown his use and had grown insane in his old age. I'm sorry you had to do this, but there is no other way." She placed a warm, kind hand on his shoulder. 

"Thank you for the extra strength."

"No, dear boy. Twas not me, but your new friends who are to thank. Now turn away, you will not want to see his." And as she gently turned him away, her other arm rose above the old man and with one force downwards strike and a cut off scream, Woden was gone.

She turned to face the boy and she say down, guiding his head to her soft lap. And stroked his white hair. "No rest. Your friends will be here soon to take you home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. I want to say sorry. But I'm not, I'm unashamed to say I lost interest and sending rude messages really didn't help. 
> 
> The ending was written in less than an hour on my phone and I hope it's enough because I will not write more.


End file.
